The present invention relates to an improved clamp connector for connecting adjacent flanges providing a pressure responsive actuator for setting a preload on the studs joining the two clamping half rings and suitable pressure responsive blocks which are inserted to maintain the preload on the studs after the pressure has been released.
Connector clamps are known in the prior art and have suggested the use of clamping segments to engage abutting flanges to cause them to be drawn together and held in such position. One example of this type of clamp is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,297 to J. D. Watts et al which includes three segments pivotally connected with a threaded member connecting the ends of the segments after the assembly has been installed on abutting portions of tubular members which are to be connected. The threaded member places the segments in tension around the ends of the tubular members and maintains the gripping engagement of the segments with the tubular members.
Another patent of the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,818 to J. D. Dickerson et al which discloses the use of semicircular segments which engage flanges of abutting tubular members and are tightened in their clamping engagement by threaded members which are to maintain the tubular members in tight sealing engagement with each other.